Tale of the Moon Goddess
by Dragon of Dreams
Summary: Long ago, the moon goddess was killed, yet she sent her son to earth and he is now part of the dragon clan. When those who killed the moon goddess come for her son, can Nadil and Lykouleon work together to save their kingdoms? slash in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Neither Iceheart nor I own Dragon Knights.  
  
Story by Icehaert3000 and Dragon of Dreams with a prolog by Shadowwill. (Though, she didn't really want to write it since we didn't tell her the details, but oh well.)  
  
Summary: Long ago, the moon goddess was killed, yet she sent her son to earth and he is now part of the dragon clan. When those who killed the moon goddess come for her son, can Nadil and Lykouleon work together to save their kingdoms? Slash in later chapters.  
  
Tale of the Moon Goddess  
  
Prolog  
  
Long ago, there was a beautiful goddess whose eyes were the color of oceans, and it was said that the light that seemed to come from her and gave joy to others, was the light that the god of the sun tried to capture in the fiery star that hung over the earth. She lived with her own kind in the heavens, far away from the dragons and demons of earth. These gods of purity were respected, praised, and loved by all their followers. The same was for this goddess of beauty. Only, there were those who didn't follow the gods of purity, and hated them for their exquisiteness and light. These were the creatures of shadow.  
  
These creatures were not demons. No, they were something far worse than that. These creatures managed to hide themselves from the gods of purity and in secret, they planned their demise, starting with the most beautiful and pure of them— the goddess of the moon. These creatures would soon be known as the gods of shadows.  
  
Unfortunately, they succeed in destroying the moon goddess and the other gods of purity, though the gods of shadow still hate the moon goddess after thousands of years for she is still a threat to them.  
  
Before the elves or humans walked the earth, when there were only the dragons and demons, the sun god fell deeply and madly in love with the moon goddess. Her father, the ruler of the gods of purity, said that if he wished to be with his daughter, then he must prove his love for her.  
  
Night after night, the god of the sun watched as the moon goddess danced across the heavens, giving the earth the silver light of the moon. Yet, as she danced with the silver orb that contained her powers in hand, the light faded, until for a while the world was left in darkness as the goddess slept. As she slept and regained her power, the light of the orb slowly filled, and once it did the goddess woke once more to dance in the heavens.  
  
The god of the sun took his own power and created it into an orb, though with his he had captured the light of the moon goddess. He wanted to give the world this gift so that they knew the beauty of the one who had first given them light.  
  
The ruler of the gods of purity was pleased with this and said that if the sun god could get his daughter to return his love, then she would be his. So for a long time in the years of mortals, the two danced across the heavens, the son god always trying to catch up to the moon goddess.  
  
Then finally, one day, the moon goddess let the sun god catch her, and the earth was eclipsed in darkness. The sun god did not care. He had finally, after so long, reached his love.  
  
The moon goddess accepted the sun god with open arms, for in secret, for many years, she had wished for him as well. Though, like her father, she had wanted to see if his love was pure in her own way. Little did the two lovers know the fury of the ruler of the gods of purity would be tested when he saw the darkness.  
  
He separated the two lovers and forced them to chase after each other as they had done for centuries before. Though, the next time the moon goddess rested her powers, it was soon clear that she was with child.  
  
For a while, it was only the god of the sun who danced through the heavens. Yet, when the moon goddess joined him once more, she carried their small son with her. His eyes were as blue as his mother's, and his hair was just as golden. When she brought the child with her, the earth received a new gift – the stars.  
  
For a few short years, which seemed like only moments to the gods of purity, they lived in peace. But, the creatures of the shadows soon attacked. They destroyed the other gods of purity while the moon goddess and the god of the sun were dancing through the heavens.  
  
When the god of the sun returned home to rest, he saw his home in ruins. Before he could escape the creatures of shadow captured and destroyed him. Right before his death, he passed his powers onto his son. He knew that by doing this that his love would know he was dead, but he hoped against all hope that she would stay away from her home and stay safe, along with their child. With his last breath he muttered a prayer for them, but to whom, it is unknown. For, whom does a god pray to?  
  
It didn't seem that the sun god's prayer was heard though, for as soon as the moon goddess saw that her son had received her lover's powers, she came looking for the now dead sun god. What she found was the same as what the god of the sun had found. And like him, she too was captured.  
  
Though, she was not killed immediately, she was taken to the leader of the creatures of shadow, and unlike so many of her kind who had trembled in his presence, she held her head high, and her eyes held only determination. The only outward sign of fear was that her arms tightened around her son whom she still carried in her arms.  
  
She was ordered to be killed, but more slowly and painfully than any of the other gods of purity. She was, after all, the purest one of their enemies.  
  
Right before she died, she used the same spell her lover had used and gave all her power to her son, and before any of the shadow creatures could touch him, she sent her son, frozen in time, to earth. It was then that humans and elves came to the world.  
  
From that horrible day that the gods of purity were killed, to this very day and time, the gods of the shadows still look for the moon goddess' child. He is the key to their destruction, and yet, he is also the key to their victory over earth.  
  
For a key can always turn both was. 


	2. Chapter 1

Dragon of Dreams: Wow, people actually liked this. Good job Shadowwill!

Iceheart: She's only writing the prolog.

Dragon: But, it was a good prolog. You said so yourself.

Ice: Anyways, here's the responses to the reviews.

Ginsing1:

Ice: Glad you like.

Dragon: I hope we updated fast enough for you.

Silverbluenchantress:

Ice: You'll have to read if you want to find out who it is.

Dragon: All will be made clear soon. Well, not everything, but who the moon goddess' child is will be made clear soon.

Greenarrow-Resurrected:

Ice: My favorite author! I'm glad you like.

Dragon: You made Ice very happy by reviewing. We're glad that people like this though. It was originally going to be posted on FictionPress with our own charters, but it just seemed to fit the Dragon Knights series so much better.

Neither Ice nor I own Dragon Knights.

Ice: If we did...

Dragon: Please don't start.

Ice: Fine. Anyways, Dragon will write most of this chapter, though I will be of some help. Now on with the story!

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

/_Gods of the Shadow/_

Memories/Dreams 

Tale of the Moon Goddess

Chapter 1

You Are The Child of the Stars

**_"Are you ready little one?" the beautiful woman asked her small son. He nodded his head quickly, but then hid his face as best he could. After a few minutes he looked back up at his mother and shook his head no_**.

"_**Why not, little one?" the moon goddess asked as she picked up her son and held him close to her. She smiled slightly and kissed the top of his head, waiting for his answer.**_

"_**I'm scared."**_

_**The moon goddess laughed gently at this. "There's nothing to be scared of. You are just going to be presented to your grandfather, that's all."**_

"_**But, he's the ruler of the gods of purity, and he hates father, what if he hates me too because of..." the pale blonde child was stopped when he found a finger on his lips.**_

"_**Your grandfather will not judge you because of your father. If you are on your best behavior then you will have no need to fear him as a ruler." The moon goddess sighed as she placed her son back down. "Please, do this for me," she whispered as she knelt down to look the child in the eyes. "Please, Chandrakant (1)," she said taking the child's hand.**_

_**The child, Chandrakant, nodded, but held onto his mother's hand. The moon goddess smiled at her son as the doors to her father's throne room opened. The moon goddess walked with her son, making sure that he wouldn't fall. After all, he had only learned to walk about two weeks ago, but he was a quicker learner than anyone could have hoped for.**_

_**Chandrakant looked up the ruler of the gods of purity, his grandfather, sitting on an eloquently carved throne of ivory and gold. He looked kind, yet at the same time, Chandrakant found him to be intimidating, like he could see into his very soul.**_

_**To advert his grandfather's gaze he looked over to the sides of the hall where the other gods of purity sat. His eyes locked with those of a young god who had black, disheveled hair. His eyes were a brilliant gold, yet they seemed to be laughing at him. The young god smiled at him and Chandrakant suddenly found that his steps were surer than they were before. He had finally met his father. That young god had been the god of the sun.**_

_**His hand slipped from the moon goddess and he walked the rest of the way to his grandfather's throne by himself. His mother stayed standing where Chandrakant had left her.**_

**__**

_****_

* * *

Rune looked down at his reflection in the water of the lake he sat by. The memory of the dream was fading fast, and that truly annoyed him. He knew that the dream had been important, but the only thing that he could remember was the face of the young, black haired man.

"Hey, Rune," Thatz said coming up behind him. "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah, I just need some time alone to think," Rune answered smiling at him.

"Alright. Just as long as you're sure you'll be alright." Thatz walked away when Rune smiled innocently at him once more and nodded.

Rune looked back at his reflection, his smile fading. 'Who was that man? He seemed so filmier, yet I know I've never seen him before.'

* * *

Fedelta and Saabel watched as Thatz walked back into the Dragon Knight' camp without Rune.

"Now," Fedelta whispered drawing his sword half way from its sheath.

"What about the Water Knight?" Saabel asked in an uncertain voice.

"We'll take care of him later. It'll be easier to take care of him once his two friends are gone."

Saabel nodded and he and Fedelta both jumped down from the tree they had been hidden in.

"Cool! The first thing I get to do today is fight demons! This is awesome!" Rath yelled as he drew his sword.

"Bring it," Fedelta whispered so low that Saabel hardly even heard him.

* * *

Rune still hadn't moved. He continued to stare at his reflection, almost as if he looked long enough then he would receive the answers he wanted.

He was startled out of his trance like state when he heard a twig snap from somewhere in the woods behind him. "Whose there?" he yelled into the woods. After a few minutes of hearing nothing else and getting no response he dismissed it, thinking he was just being parodied.

There was silence for a few more minutes until Rune heard footsteps from behind him.

"_/Hello, Chandrakant,/"_ a cold voice said. Before Rune could turn around to see who was behind him, he felt Water's power around him as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Fedelta, Saabel, Rath, and Thatz were taking a break to regain their breath. They stood on opposite sides of the clearing glaring at each other. Suddenly the power of the Water dragon reached them. Rath and Thatz looked up in horror, completely forgetting about Fedelta and Saabel, they ran to find their elfin friend.

"What the hell? No one was suppose to attack the Dragon Knights but us," Fedelta growled as he lowered his sword slightly.

"Maybe Shydeman decided to join us. Anyways, we still should see what's going on," Saabel said before be began to run after the Earth and Fire Knights.

* * *

Water growled at the creature in front of him. He didn't know what had happened exactly, but he'd be damned if anything that felt that evil got its hands on Rune.

"_/Well, I thought it would be a bit harder to capture Chandrakant, but the only thing I find here is a weak, little dragon,/"_ the owner of the cold voice said. It was almost as if he was frustrated the he hadn't found a better opponent.

Water growled at being called weak, though in the back of his mind he was really confused about why this strange creature had called his knight Chandrakant. That did not even sound like it belonged to any culture he knew of.

The dragon could suddenly n longer think through the pain he felt around and ripping through his body. He roared out, but he could vaguely hear his attacker's voice laughing evilly.

At this time Rath and Thatz ran out of the woods to see Rune lying unconscious on the soft grass with the Water dragon in front of him, roaring in pain at the black energy chains around him. They seemed to be stealing energy front him very quickly. A dark figure walked passed the Water dragon and toward their elfin friend.

"Get away from him!" Rath yelled as he ran toward the figure with his sword raised. The figure turned toward him and it was then that Rath got a good look at him. The man was very pale, almost snow white. His long, midnight black hair fell around his shoulders to frame his face, making his already pale skin look even paler. He was tall, taller than Lykouleon or Tetheus (2) probably. His eyes were black, and they seemed too cold to belong to even a demon.

The dark stranger pointed two clawed fingers at him and muttered something that made Rath freeze. The Fire Knight was no longer in control of his body. He was frozen down to the very spot of grass he stood on, unable to help the Water Knight.

Thatz found that he was frozen as well. And when Fedelta and Saabel entered the small clearing, they found that they could not move either.

This allowed the dark creature to walk easily pass the Water dragon and take Rune effortlessly into his arms. He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, clearing wishing that they had been a challenge. With that, he disappeared in a shroud of shadows, taking Rune with him.

* * *

Rath, Thatz, Fedelta, Saabel, and the Water dragon woke up hours later having been knocked unconscious when the stranger left. Rath groaned and sat up. There was still dark magic in the air; meaning that whoever had taken Rune was indeed very powerful. It wasn't as if they didn't know that already though.

"Do you know who that was?" Fedelta asked, standing behind him.

"Why should I tell you if I do or not?" Rath snapped at him.

"Obviously you don't," Fedelta said calmly. "Do you know the legend off the moon goddess?" Rath nodded, wanting to know what Fedelta was getting at. "Well, that was the leader of the shadow creatures."

Rath jumped up immediately, eyes wide. "And why the hell would the leader of the shadow creatures want Rune?" he snapped at the fire demon.

"Not Rune, he came for Chandrakant," Fedelta answered in the same calm voice.

Then suddenly it dawned on Rath. Chandrakant was the name of the moon goddess' son. If the leader of the shadow creatures had taken Rune then that could mean only one thing. "Rune's the child of the stars," Rath said with utter disbelief in his voice.

Thatz's eyes widen when he heard what Rath had said. "Are you sure?"

Rath nodded, but it was Fedelta who gave a spoken answer. "Yes, and that means we will all have to woke together if we want to save our kingdoms."

"Nadil and Lykouleon working together? Do you think that's possible?" Rath asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"If it's to fight against the shadow creatures, then yes," Saabel answered.

* * *

Nadil looked up as Shydeman walked into his office. "What is it Shydeman?" Nadil asked, his eyes returning to the scroll in his hands.

"My Lord, the temple of the moon goddess has shown itself once more."

Nadil's head snapped up and he looked at Shydeman as if he had just said that Lykouleon had been killed by the weakest demon in his army. "Where?" Nadil asked, no emotion in his voice.

* * *

Nadil and Shydeman stood in front of the white, marble steps that led up to the temple. Nadil sighed and began the climb, though his thoughts were racing.

'If the temple is here, then that means that the child of the stars has been discovered,' he thought as he stepped off the last step. 'If he is captured then I know I'll have to join forces with Lykouleon, no matter how much I don't want to.'

Walking inside Nadil saw that even in daylight, it seemed as if the place was bathed in moonlight. At the far end, there stood a crystal, though when Nadil looked at it again he could not tell if it was indeed a crystal or if it was ice. Trapped inside was a woman, her long blonde hair fanned out behind her to make it look as if the wind was playing with it. Nadil and Shydeman both stared in shock at the woman. It was too strange that she and her son could look that much alike.

The woman inside the crystal seemed to be an exact replica of the Water Knight

* * *

.

Ok, that chapter was longer than expected, but who cares. Anyways, review if you want the next chapter.

(1): This is an actual name. I did not make it up.

Chandrakant:

Indian

Means 'beloved by the moon', derived from Sanskrit chandra _"moon"_ and kanta _"beloved."_ In Hindu mythology this is the name of a gemstone formed from moonlight, also called the moonstone.

(2): I think that Lykouleon and Tetheus are the tallest member of the Dragon Clan, but I may be wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Dragon: Hi everyone! We're back! Sorry it took so long to update, but we were sort of busy for a while and couldn't get together to figure out the third chapter. 

Ice: Yeah, and for everyone reading my stories, I should be able to update sometime this weekend. If I don't, then I'm really sorry.

Dragon: And now onto the reviews!

Greenarrow:

Ice: Thanks

Dragon: I'm glad you like this so much.

Black Angel of Destruction:

Ice: Thanks for the review.

Dragon: Here's your update

IrishKitsune:

Dragon:

Ice: Here's the update.

Dragon: All right, that's it for the review. Now we can get along with the story.

Ice: Can we put some Lykouleon/Rune/Nadil in this chapter?

Dragon: Um, Ice... I'm not even going to answer that.

Ice: But why?

Dragon: You know why! Now stop bugging me and do the disclaimer!

Ice: Why do I have to do it?

Dragon: Because your being annoying and if you don't I'll send Shadowwill after you.

Ice: Fine. Dragon and I do not own Dragon Knights, and neither does Shadowwill.

Dragon: All right, now on with the story.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_/gods of the shadow/_

Memories/Dreams 

_"gods of purity"_

Chapter Two

Remember Who You Really Are

**_"MOTHER!" Chandrakant shouted as he watched in horror as the whip came down across his mother's back. She had lost a lot of blood and he knew that the gods of the shadows could kill a god of purity. He was trapped beside the Lord of the shadow creatures, unable to get to his mother_**.

"_**Please stop it! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop hurting my mother!" Chandrakant pleaded turning to with the shadow creature.**_

"_**You'd do anything?" he sneered, turning away from the bloody scene before him and to the Child of the Stars. "Even give your own life in exchange for her?"**_

_**Chandrakant looked at him in fear for a few seconds before he nodded. The Lord of the Shadow Creatures raised an eyebrow in surprise. This child could be no more than six, if that. It was not bravery that he was displaying. No, the child was just to naive to know what would happen to him.**_

"_**Chandrakant, no!" he heard his mother yell. He turned around to face her. In all of her torture she had never shown fear. But, now that her son's life was on the line, she couldn't do anything but yell at him to run.**_

"_**It's too late, moon goddess," the shadow creature declared. "Your son's life is in my hands now."**_

_**The moon goddess glared at him. Before he could do anything she uttered a spell under her breath that would give her son her power as well as send him to earth, frozen in time. **_

"_**NO! STOP HER!" the Lord of the Shadow Creatures yelled, but it was too late. Chandrakant had the moon goddess' power and he had disappeared. **_

_****_

* * *

Rune's tears mixed with the water. He sat under a small waterfall, letting the water fall over him and relax him. He finally understood that he was indeed Chandrakant, and that he was the key to the shadow creatures' victory over the earth. He knew he couldn't let the Shadow Lord use him, but he didn't know how he was going to stop him. He didn't have the Water dragon, and it seemed as if his dragon power had vanished when he had began to remember who he truly was.

He sighed. The Shadow Lord had brought him to his hideout. The shadow creatures had glared at him, but some wore evil smiles on their faces. He knew that there was no way to escape them, and that he was stuck here. He wanted to leave, he wanted the dragons to come and get him, but he didn't want them to die. He knew that is what would happen if they did. The shadow creatures were just too strong for them.

"_/Enjoying your bath, little one?/" _he heard a cold voice say from the shore of the lake that he was bathing in.

"What do you want?" Rune asked in a cold voice.

"_/Ah, you seem just the way I remember you./"_ Rune felt the Shadow Lord's eyes roam over his naked body, but he didn't care. He had lost all hope in being rescued, though that didn't mean that he would bend to the Shadow Lord's wishes.

"_/You should come out of there before you catch cold,/" _the Shadow Lord said in an almost caring voice.

"Since when do you care if I get sick or not?" Rune asked, not moving from his position under the waterfall.

"_/Since I need your power. You cannot be sick./"_

"_I don't want to give you my power."_ Rune's eyes widen at this. He had just spoken in a language of the gods of purity. He couldn't understand how he had remembered that, but it shocked him to no end.

The Shadow Lord hissed as the words of the gods of purity reached his ears. He growled and held his hand out, palm facing Rune. The elf gasped when he suddenly how himself hovering three inches off the ground, right in front of the Shadow Lord. "_/You are never to use that language again,/"_ he demanded. _"/Is that understood?/"_ he growled.

Rune just glared at him once more. _"I will never listen to you,'_ Rune growled. The Shadow Lord hissed in anger once more and then threw Rune toward the base of the stone cliff that was near the lake.

"_/Get dressed. Come to my chambers when you're done,/" _the Shadow creature growled. "_/And if you don't there will be servants hunting you down. It will be easier on you that way./"_

Rune stood up breathing heavily. As he slipped the long, black robe around himself, he began thinking of why the Shadow Lord wanted to see him once more. The only thing he knew was that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

Lykouleon looked up as Rath and Thatz rushed into his office. The two were breathing heavily and there was fear in their eyes. Lykouleon knew that whatever had happened, had something to do with Rune and it definitely wasn't good.

"Rath, Thatz! You two should know better than to storm in here like that!" Alfeegi yelled at them.

"Rune..." Thatz managed to get out before he began to try to regain his breathing once more.

"Child of the Stars..." Rath finished for him.

Lykouleon looked up, shock clear in his eyes. "Are you two saying that Rune is the Child of the Stars?"

Rath and Thatz both nodded as the room fell into a shocked silence.

"Where is he?" Alfeegi asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's minds, though most feared the answer too much to ask.

"The Shadow Lord has him." Everyone turned around to see Nadil, Shydeman, Fedelta, and Saabel standing there.

"What do you want Nadil?" Lykouleon growled at him.

"What do you think? If the Shadow Lord gets the Water Knight's power then he'll kill you and I wont be able too."

"Are you saying you want to make an alliance with us to get Rune back?" Lykouleon asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, Lykouleon!" Nadil snapped at him.

After a few minutes of silence, Ruwalk spoke. "So, where do we start?"

"We have no idea where the Shadow Lord would have taken him, so we can only wait for the shadow creatures to make the first move," Fedelta answered.

"But, they might have Rune's power by then," Thatz added.

"Unfortunately, it is the only thing we can do right now," Lykouleon said. He then turned to Nadil. "I know you wont break your alliance with us as long as the Shadow Lord is alive so you may stay here if you wish."

Nadil nodded. "It will give us a chance to come up with a plan."

* * *

Somewhere close to Chantel the earth shook with violent force. The Temple of the sun god rose from its hiding place. In many other areas all over Dusis the other temples of the gods of purity rose .It was a sign that the final war between the shadow creatures and the gods of purity was about to begin.

* * *

Dragon: All right, I hoped you all liked that chapter. We'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, though it might take a little while because we wont be able to get together that much.

Ice: Yeah, school's evil.

Dragon: Anyways, review and tell us if you want the next chapter or not.


	4. Chapter 3

Dragon: Hi! We're finally back. Sorry it took us so long but we haven't been able to get together to discuses this chapter until now.

Ice: School's evil.

Dragon: We know Ice. Now why don't we get on with the reviews?

Response to Reviews:

Aquajogger:

Dragon: We both really don't like any OC pairings, but there will be a bit of a one sided RunexOC in this, though it's only going to be in here to torment poor little Rune even more.

Ice: Yeah, OC pairing s are evil. Well, unless it's some evil dude one-sided thing, then it's all right as long as Rune gets to be with his real lover in the end. But, I think that everyone is writing Nadil/Rune stories because of the fact that Nadil's trying to get Varawoo's power from Rune even though he doesn't need it, or something like that. But, I really think they're cute together

Black Angel of Destruction:

Dragon:

Ice: Here's an update! (Update Demon Queen soon!)

ShadowDown:

Dragon: I'm glad that you think it's so interesting.

Ice: Yep, there are a lot of stories about Rath, but Rune is our favorite charter so he gets a lot of the spotlight in our stories.

Yamatoforever:

Dragon: You'll have to see why the Shadow Lord wanted him in this chapter. You'll also learn more about Rune's power in this and how he can use it.

Ice: Basically the same thing she said. But yes, Rune's going to get one hell of a power upgrade.

Dragon: That's it for the reviews so let's get on with the story.

Ice: WE don't own Dragon Knights and neither does Shadowwill who was kind enough to write the prolog for us.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_/gods of the shadow/_

"_gods of purity"_

**_Memories/Dreams_**

Tale of the Moon Goddess

Chapter 3

Tarring At Your Heart

Runes walked slowly down the twisting corridors, letting his feet take him wherever they would. He sighed and then looked up only to see that he had stopped in front of the Shadow Lord's room. He inhaled deeply as if to calm himself and continued walking trying to keep his head held high. The memories of the Shadow Lord were too clear in his head though.

Last week, after his bath, Rune had come to the Shadow Lord's room as he had been told, but that was when all of his troubles had started. He learned just exactly what would happen to him when the Shadow Lord received his power.

* * *

"_**/So, you decided to come,/" the Shadow Lord hissed at him as he walked closer to the elf.**_

"_**What did you want?" Rune snapped at him, though he did not look at the Shadow Lord.**_

_**The Shadow Lord chuckled evilly as he forced Rune to look at him "/Many of my people say that I should turn you into a shadow creature and then to torment you even more I should claim you as my own./" Rune gasped when he heard this and tried to pull away but the Shadow Lord held him too tightly. **_

"_**/You are very beautiful, I'll give you that./" the Shadow Lord said before he threw Rune viscously down on the bed, making the elf cry out in surprise. "/I should do so, even if it's just to cause you pain,/" he whispered as he knelt over Rune and whispered into the elf's pointed ear.**_

"_**Fortunately for you though, I do not want to risk harming your powers. But, just as soon as your power are mine, you will become a shadow creature and know the pain of my touch, though when you're turned, you'll think it's the most pleasurable experience you could ever have./"The Shadow Lord leaned down once more and claimed the elf's lips.**_

"**_GET OFF OF ME!" _**Rune yelled in desperation, resorting to the language of the gods of purity. Tears began to fall from his eyes, but at the same time a bright light surrounded his body and threw the Shadow Lord back against the bedroom wall.

_**This didn't anger the Shadow Lord though. No, this was what he had been aiming for. "/The power of the moon goddess, it's more powerful than I'd imagined,/" he whispered in awe.**_

**_Rune's whole body glowed white, including his eyes, which seemed to be the purist white that shone around him. In this moment, Rune was forced back into his own subconscious. Chandrakant had taken over, for the _**first**_ time in millions of years, he was free._**

_****_

* * *

**__**

Rune sighed. After his true self was reviled to him, he began to remember everything much more quickly. Though, he couldn't use the power of either his mother or father, nor eve his own true power because it would take up all of his energy, and if he went overboard, he could very well kill himself. And, while that would keep the Shadow Lord from getting his powers, it would also mean the annihilation of the gods of purity. He had decided when he was kidnapped, that he would never let that happen.

* * *

Lykouleon sighed as he sat down glaring over at the map that Nadil and him were looking at, trying to find out just where the shadow creatures would be. It would have been funny to see the two working together if the situation wasn't so dire.

"What if they're not on Dusis or any other place that we know of?" Lykouleon asked softly as he stared out into the gardens. The gardens. He smiled slightly remembering how much Rune loved those gardens, to be around nature and surrounded by the comforting silence.

"They could be," Nadil said softly. He sighed. This was really getting them nowhere. They couldn't find out where the shadow creatures were and if Lykouleon was right then that just made it a whole lot harder.

"Nadil," Lykouleon said suddenly as he turned back to the Demon Lord. "Why are you trying so hard to help us get Rune back?"

"Those reasons are my own and I wish to keep them to myself," Nadil said, not looking at the Dragon Lord.

"You're fighting to get him back for the same reasons I am, aren't you?" Lykouleon said standing up and walking over to glare at Nadil.

"So, he's captured you as well," Nadil said smirking somewhat. "It doesn't matter, Lykouleon. Rune will chose which one of us he loves and then we'll just have to accept it," Nadil whispered as he looked away from Lykouleon, his tone suddenly going sad.

"You care for him enough that you wouldn't try to kidnap him after this is all over?" Lykouleon asked, surprised that the Demon Lord could even be in love with anyone from the Dragon Tribe, let alone his Rune.

"If he chose you then yes. Believe me when I say this Lykouleon, I just want to see him smile once more."

Lykouleon sighed. "Who knows how this will change him though. He's too innocent to have to go through this. He never did anything to deserve it."

"For once, I agree with you," Nadil said as he sat heavily down in a chair closer to the door.

The two sat in silence for a while before they heard something that shocked them. The wind suddenly stilled, and then as quickly as that had happened a powerful energy blast came shooting at them. In the blast they heard a desperate voice calling out their names. It was Rune.

* * *

Dragon: Ok, I know that wasn't too long, but that's all we had time to write.

Ice: Hope everyone liked it. Now review if you want to see the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Dragon: I'm so sorry we haven't updated in such a long time.

Ice: It's all her fault.

Dragon: Shut up. You're the one who augured with yourself about everything in this chapter. Do you know how annoying that is?

Ice: Yes, well you're the one who took so long in typing it up.

Dragon/mutters/ She'll be the death of me. Anyways, Ice and I don't own Dragon Knights. Now let's get on with the story.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

/_Gods of the Shadow/_

"_Gods of purity"_

Memories/Dreams

Tale of the Moon Goddess

Chapter 4

"Please," came the soft whisper of Rune's voice, "you cannot let him get my patents' powers. Please, help me."

"Rune," Nadil whispered while Lykouleon looked on in shock.

"It must have taken the last of his energy for him to cast that spell," Lykouleon whisper as he sunk back into his chair.

Nadil didn't answer. There was nothing else to say. The only thing now was to take action. There were going to head to the Temple of the Sun god and they were going to take Rune back from the Shadow Creatures.

OOOOO

The Shadow Lord walked into Rune's room when he felt the pure magic fade. He saw Rune collapse on the bed as the last of his energy left him. Standing over him, the Shadow Lord smiled down evilly.

"What do you want?" Rune managed to breath out, though he was no longer able to move his body.

"_/What do you think/" _the Shadow Lord said as he traced the elf's pointed ear.

"_Get away from me!" _Rune hissed.

The Shadow Lord growled and pulled back his hand. _"/Get your rest Child of the Stars. We leave for your father's temple in the morning. That is where you and your powers shall become mine./"_ Smiling once more he leaned over Rune and whispered, _"/I shall make you a shadow creature and claim you in your own father's temple. What do you say to that Chankant/" _

Rune gasped lightly as the Shadow Lord left. He had finally done it. The Shadow Lord had found a way to steal his powers.

OOOOO

Rune woke up when two of the Shadow Creatures tired his hands together and forced him out of bed. They dragged him to where the Shadow Lord was overseeing the preparations for the journey to the Temple of the Sun god.

Rune glared at him as he dismissed the two Shadow creatures that had brought Rune outside. _"/No need to be like that little one./"_

"What are you doing?" Rune hissed at him as the Shadow Lord dragged him through the crowd.

"/None of our shadow horses will carry you, so you'll have to ride your mother's horse./"

"Mucatiao? You kept her alive?" Rune whispered in shock.

"/Yes, but only hopes that she would lead us to you. Since we found you, there will be no use for her once you've become a shadow creature./"

A large white mare sorted and stamped her hoof when she heard this. Rune smiled upon seeing her, the first true smile he'd shown since he had been brought here. He ran over to her and began stroking her neck even though his hands were still tied together.

"_I'm so happy to see you here, Mucatiao," _he said stoking her velvet nose.

"As happy as I am to see you, young master, I still wish that you had never been captured," the white horse whispered in Rune's mind though she still glared at the Shadow Lord. 

"I know Mucatiao. I know. I have no wish to be here. We will escape, I promise you that. Lykouleon and Nadil will come for us."

"_You think that both the Dragon and Demon Lords will come for you?"_

"_Somehow, I know they both will come. They will come for me." _Rune's voice was loving, as if the thought of the two was taking Rune away from this place and into their arms.

"_/That's enough./"_ the Shadow Lord said as he lifted Rune onto Mucatiao. Rune, who was acting more childish as he remembered his former life, stuck his tongue out at the Shadow Lord.

The Shadow Lord ignored this and mounted his own horse in front of Mucatiao. He rode back over to Rune and tired Mucatiao's reins to his own saddle. _"/I can't have you running off/" _he said as he finished and then gave the order to move out.

OOOOO

"I can't believe that we're doing this," Rath whispered to Thatz.

It had been decided that the Officers, Knights, Fedelta, Saabel, Shydeman, and both powerful lords would go and see if they could find the Shadow creatures while their armies headed to the Temple of the Sun god. Fedelta, Saabel, and the two remaining Dragon Knights would be one group. Shydeman would go with the Dragon Officers, and Nadil and Lykouleon would be going together. No one knew why the Demon and Dragon lords arranged the groups like this but everyone decided it would be best not to question them.

"I don't really think they care that we're all probably going to kill one another," Thatz muttered back

"Now Thatz," Lykouleon said coming up behind him, Nadil beside him. "We're doing this so we can find Rune. I hope that you can keep that thought in mind." Without waiting for Thatz to respond both Lykouleon and Nadil walked away.

It was only a few minutes later that everyone began their own searches. The Dragon Officers and Shydeman headed south, while the Knights, Fedelta, and Saabel headed east. Lykouleon and Nadil would go west, while the Star Princess and Grinfish had promised to search the north.

There was a voice in the back of all their minds, urging them to go faster.

_'Please hurry. There isn't much time left.'_

OOOOO

Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. My computer decided to be evil. Anyways, please review if you want to read the next chapter.

Dragon


End file.
